


Strappato alle tenebre

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Bishounen, Blood, Delirium, Disease, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Shounen-ai, Sick Character, Sickfic, Violence, sick
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Touma si sveglia nel pieno della notte a causa di un lamento che proviene dal suo fianco. Scopre così che Seiji è malato... molto malato...[Fanfic partecipante alla HiddenWhumperChallenge del gruppo Facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart]
Relationships: Date Seiji Touma Hashiba Shin Mouri Ryo Sanada Shu Rei Fuan
Kudos: 5





	Strappato alle tenebre

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: X delira, Y deve occuparsene <_<  
> Fandom: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers  
> Titolo: Strappato alle tenebre  
> Autrice: HeatherChan – Perseo e Andromeda  
> Personaggi: Tutti – Hurt/Seiji, tutti gli altri caretaker, in modo particolare Shin  
> Rating: Giallo, per la presenza delirio da malattia e scene cruente  
> Note e avvisi: presenza di sangue, violenza, malattia, tematiche delicate, riferimenti poliamorosi ma appena accennati, interpretabili

**STRAPPATO ALLE TENEBRE**

Touma si svegliò nella stanza immersa nel buio, preda di una sensazione spiacevole. Era certo che nel suo sonno si fosse intrufolata una voce sofferente, una voce che conosceva e che amava, una voce sempre fiera e coraggiosa e che, se si lamentava così, doveva essere per qualcosa di grave.

Si tirò a sedere con un nome sulle labbra:

«Seiji…».

Il lamento era ancora presente e veniva dal suo fianco.

Colto dal panico allungò una mano: il corpo del nakama era lì, dove doveva essere, ma quello che percepì gli fece perdere numerosi battiti del cuore. Emanava un calore innaturale, decisamente troppo alto e la guancia sfiorata dalle sue dita era impregnata di sudore.

Con mosse frenetiche e un po’ goffe cercò l’interruttore del lume sul suo comodino e lo trovò solo dopo aver scontrato e fatto cadere qualche libro, il cui tonfo, quando raggiunsero terra, lo fece sussultare per la tensione che gli scuoteva i nervi.

Si voltò verso Seiji che, invece, sembrava non essersi accorto di nulla: i suoi occhi erano serrati, le mani con i pugni stretti che si aggrappavano alla coperta quasi a volerla strappare, rivoli di sudore lungo il viso, la fronte e le guance scarlatte che spiccavano sull’avorio naturale della pelle.

Le membra erano scosse da brividi violenti e le labbra vibravano, sembravano sussurrare qualcosa, ma a voce così bassa che Touma non riusciva a distinguere le parole, solo quegli stessi lamenti che lo avevano strappato al sonno.

«Oh, kami-sama, Seiji!».

Si chinò su di lui, gli toccò la fronte, gli prese il viso tra le mani, lo chiamò in preda al panico: il bruciore della sua pelle era qualcosa di spaventoso.

«Seiji, rispondimi!».

Dalle labbra del guerriero della luce si levò un lamento più acuto, un altro balbettio incomprensibile e Touma, in ginocchio sul materasso, si portò una mano alla fronte, gettò all’indietro i propri capelli corvini, quasi quel gesto potesse aiutarlo a ragionare meglio, ma non ottenne il minimo risultato. Il panico cresceva, lui stesso cominciò a sudare.

_“Ragiona Touma, ragiona!”._

Febbre alta, incoscienza e delirio… cosa fare?

Touma odiava sentirsi impotente, non avere il controllo sulla situazione, lui era il genio, ma a cosa serviva se non era in grado di occuparsi di un nakama con la febbre alta?

I suoi 250 QI non valevano nulla se non potevano essere utili a un nakama, non era altro che un inutile genio che si faceva prendere dal panico.

Gli scostò il ciuffo dalla fronte, per rendersi ancora più conto di quanto scottava e lo chiamò di nuovo, con disperazione crescente:

«Seiji… ti prego…».

Le ginocchia intorno ai suoi fianchi, giunse a scuoterlo un po’ tanto l’irrazionalità si era impadronita di lui, ottenendo un lamento più acuto e la prima parola che prese una forma concreta alle sue percezioni:

«Basta…».

Touma si bloccò, colto dal timore di avergli fatto del male, lo guardò con occhi sgomenti e colse altre parole che presero forma sulle labbra pallide e inaridite:

«Per favore… basta… lasciatemi… lasciatemi tornare… da loro…».

Il samurai del cielo sussultò e comprese: era a causa della febbre, Seiji delirava, aveva incubi, chissà quali terribili visioni.

Già… la febbre…

Bisognava fare qualcosa per quella maledetta febbre e chi, tra loro, sapeva sempre cosa fare in situazioni simili?

Balzò giù dal letto e, di corsa, si diresse verso la porta della camera, sulle labbra un nome che, dopo qualche istante, risuonò nel corridoio:

«Shiiin! Aiuto, Shiiiin!».

***

Pochi istanti dopo, gli abitanti della casa erano tutti riuniti intorno a Seiji, attentissimi e pronti ad eseguire alla lettera tutte le direttive di Shin.

Il ragazzo di Hagi, sforzandosi di dominare l’ansia che lo avrebbe fatto crollare se le avesse dato ascolto, sembrava nato per prendersi cura di una persona malata: d’altronde c’era abituato, fin da piccolo, figlio premuroso al servizio di una madre dalla salute cagionevole.

Mentre Shu tornava nella stanza con tutto il necessario per le spugnature, seguito da Ryo che aveva svaligiato l’armadio dei medicinali, incerto su cosa dovesse prendere nonostante le indicazioni di Shin, quest’ultimo controllava il termometro, sotto lo sguardo apprensivo di Touma.

Quando lesse la temperatura, l’espressione si fece sconvolta.

«Come immaginavo» gemette.

«È… alta?» osò domandare Touma, per quanto sul volto del compagno potesse leggere benissimo la risposta.

Shin deglutì, le sue mani ebbero un tremito:

«Supera… i quaranta…».

Alle labbra di Touma sfuggì un lamento, si portò una mano agli occhi.

«Perché non ci dà mai retta? Se solo non avesse trascurato i sintomi, come al solito…».

Shin intanto era già all’opera: prelevò dalle mani di Ryo tutte le confezioni di medicinali che il compagno aveva portato e ne scelse una a colpo sicuro, tirò fuori dalla scatola una bustina, la aprì e ne versò il contenuto granulare nel bicchiere d’acqua che Shu gli stava porgendo.

Durante tutti questi preparativi, Seiji era rimasto immerso nella propria prostrazione, si lamentava piano, il respiro veloce e rantoli angosciosi che si levavano dalla gola infiammata.

Non avevano più colto parole comprensibili nel suo delirio, ma era chiaro a tutti che stava soffrendo, immerso in chissà quale terribile incubo.

All’improvviso, il suo corpo venne scosso da un brivido particolarmente violento che lo fece contorcere, con i pugni tesi e contratti strattonò il lenzuolo, gettando indietro la testa.

«Seiji!» esclamò Ryo, ma lasciò fare a Shin, che si chinò sul ragazzo febbricitante, gli carezzò le tempie e gli mormorò qualcosa, con tono rassicurante.

Ryo fece un passo indietro, lo sguardo adorante e grato fisso sul guerriero dell’acqua: si odiò, perché lui avrebbe peggiorato le cose, generando solo tensione.

Quando il corpo di Seiji si rilassò un poco e i pugni stretti al lenzuolo si allentarono, Shin si rivolse a Touma:

«Dobbiamo fargli scendere la febbre. Mi aiuti a fargli prendere la medicina?».

Touma annuì, mise un braccio intorno alle spalle di Seiji e lo sollevò.

Shin gli accostò alla bocca il bicchiere nel quale aveva fatto sciogliere il farmaco:

«Bevi, Seiji».

Gli mise una mano dietro la testa, per aiutarlo ulteriormente e lasciò che una parte del liquido gli bagnasse le labbra, solo un poco, perché non gli andasse di traverso: glielo fece scendere in gola a piccoli sorsi e Seiji ingoiò, per riflesso ma, dopo qualche sorso, venne scosso da un sussulto e cominciò a tossire.

Shin e Touma lo strinsero forte, sperando si calmasse, una parte del farmaco sfuggì e scese in un rivoletto lungo il mento. Shin si affrettò ad asciugarlo con un fazzoletto.

«Spero che quando starà meglio, non ricorderà niente di tutto questo… sarebbe così umiliante per lui…».

Shin sollevò un triste sguardo alle parole di Touma, poi però gli sorrise, con la sua espressione che sapeva rendere tanto rassicurante:

«Lui si fida di noi, Touma, non si sentirà mai umiliato con noi, non più».

Touma ricambiò per qualche istante lo sguardo, poi socchiuse le palpebre, con un sospiro e un cenno di assenso.

«Voglio solo che stia bene».

Shu gli si avvicinò e gli posò le mani sulle spalle:

«Certo che starà bene, le manine magiche del nostro pesciolino fanno miracoli».

Shin arrossì, abbassò il viso e sperò ancora di più che i nakama non percepissero tutta la paura che provava.

Accostò di nuovo il bicchiere alle labbra di Korin e riprese a parlargli, con la sua delicatezza:

«Coraggio Seiji… devi berlo tutto, così starai meglio».

«Basta…».

Shin si bloccò, ma comprese subito che il nakama non aveva risposto a lui: stava combattendo con un nemico che esisteva solo nella sua coscienza stravolta, nell’incubo che la febbre gli stava facendo vivere.

Con pazienza, Shin riuscì a fargli prendere tutto il farmaco, quando si accorgeva che Seiji aveva difficoltà e rischiava di rimettersi a tossire si fermava, attendeva e lo ripuliva con tutta la dolcezza che sapeva mettere nel prendersi cura del prossimo. I nakama osservavano la scena, scossi dalla pena che provavano per Seiji e commossi dalle capacità mostrate da Shin, da quel suo istinto dato da un’empatia senza pari e dall’esperienza cui la vita lo aveva costretto fin da bambino.

Quando il bicchiere fu vuoto, Shin lo passò a Ryo, poi abbracciò il malato e lo adagiò all’indietro. Seiji si agitò, allungò una mano, sembrava in preda al panico.

«No! Lasciatelo stare, non fategli del male… SHIN!».

«Io… Seiji…» balbettò Shin, colto di sorpresa da quella reazione inaspettata.

Gli prese le mani, se le portò alle labbra e le baciò teneramente.

«Seiji… nessuno mi sta facendo del male… sono qui… sto bene…».

In qualche modo, le parole di Shin e il tono da lui usato, le carezze, i baci, riuscirono a calmarlo, almeno per il momento e Seiji si abbandonò, la testa sul cuscino leggermente reclinata di lato, il respiro ancora affannoso e gli occhi lucidi sotto le palpebre appena socchiuse.

Shin gli accarezzò una tempia, scostò una ciocca di capelli, gli asciugò un po’ di sudore.

«Sta… proprio male…» mormorò Ryo. In quei momenti si trasformava in un bimbo smarrito. Non poteva fare altro che pensare che, se non fosse stato per Shin, la situazione gli sarebbe sfuggita di mano, non avrebbe saputo cosa fare e forse Seiji…

Un senso di inutilità lo colse, come sempre accadeva quando si riteneva indegno, abbassò il capo con un gemito e lo scosse, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Shin colse ogni cosa, ogni sfumatura intorno a lui e il cuore gli faceva così male che sembrava scoppiargli nel petto, ma ignorò e si rivolse a Ryo.

«Mi aiuti a rinfrescarlo un po’?».

Farlo sentire utile, fargli capire che tutti loro facevano del loro meglio, guidarlo quando lui non era in grado di guidare loro…

Ryo lo guardò con gratitudine e annuì.

Abbassarono le coperte, Touma sciolse il nodo dello yukata, mise a nudo il corpo privo di veli, che si stagliò bianco contro il lenzuolo candido, fin quasi a confondersi con esso.

Shin prese la salvietta, la inumidì nella bacinella di acqua fresca e prese a tamponarla sul viso di Seiji, piccoli tocchi, leggeri, delicati:

«Fai come faccio io Ryo… bisogna rinfrescargli tutto il corpo».

Ryo prese l’altra salviettina e imitò i gesti di Shin, con cura, perdendosi a guardare il volto sfatto di Seiji, l’avorio della sua pelle, così arrossata dalla febbre, gli occhi smarriti nel languore dell’incoscienza e degli incubi che lo tormentavano.

Un guerriero così forte, così indomito che, in quel momento, era una creatura quasi evanescente, corrosa dalla malattia, i suoi occhi così fieri sconfitti e in preda alla paura di qualcosa che lo divorava dall’interno e non gli dava tregua…

«Ti strapperò anche a questo nemico Seiji… te lo prometto» e gli sollevò una mano, fece scivolare il panno lungo il braccio, poi, come già aveva fatto Shin, gli baciò le dita, posando le labbra sui polpastrelli, uno ad uno, senza poter impedire a se stesso di bagnarli anche con le sue lacrime.

***

Era buio…

Lui odiava il buio più di ogni altra cosa, il buio soffocava la luce, soffocava la speranza… e adesso soffocava tutto ciò che contava per lui.

Era avvinto da tentacoli di tenebra che strisciavano lungo il suo corpo nudo, per quanto si tendeva, per quanto lottasse, lo avvolgevano, gli toglievano il respiro, laceravano le sue carni e non poteva liberarsi di loro, in alcun modo.

Erano vivi…

La tenebra era viva…

Ma questo non gli importava, lui poteva anche morire.

Tutto ciò che contava erano quei quattro punti luminosi, troppo distanti perché potesse raggiungerli, tutta la sua speranza era là e soffriva in maniera indicibile, perché la tenebra stava soffocando anche loro, li stava divorando, li vedeva consumarsi in quelle braccia striscianti e nere che si allungavano sui loro corpi e urlavano, soffrivano, senza che lui potesse fare nulla.

Provò a tendere una mano, chiamò i loro nomi, uno ad uno:

«Ryo, Touma, Shu, Shin! Lasciateli!».

Il braccio venne avvolto dall’oscurità, venne strattonato indietro, sentì la carne che si lacerava e lui poteva solo gridare:

«Devo andare da loro! Lasciatemi andare da loro!».

In un momento di panico e orrore, una scia di tenebra avvolse il collo di Ryo, soffocò le sue urla, strinse, penetrò nella gola e poi, in un flash, vide la testa di Ryo che si staccava dal collo e sangue, tanto, nonostante la distanza giunse fino a lui, zampillò sul suo viso, sulle mani…

La scena cambiò.

Intorno il buio regnava ancora, ma lui era libero e impugnava la sua nodachi, guardava ai propri piedi e lì, a fissarlo con un rimprovero nello sguardo, la testa di Ryo, il sangue che ancora sgorgava dal punto in cui era stata mozzata e quel sangue era lo stesso che ammantava la sua nodachi e correva lungo le sue mani, lungo le braccia…

«Sono stato io» mormorò, «Cosa ho fatto? Ryo… cosa ho fatto?!».

Davanti ai suoi occhi pieni d’orrore, le labbra della testa tagliata si mossero e fu la voce di Ryo a parlare, lo sguardo restava quello del rimprovero, ma le parole fecero ancora più male:

«Hai obbedito a un mio ordine, ti ho chiesto di uccidermi e lo hai fatto. Gli altri hanno esitato, ma tu sei il più leale, tu sei un samurai, sei il più forte. Essere un samurai, per te, è più importante dell’amore per un nakama… non è vero?».

Scosse il capo, le labbra schiuse, tremanti. La nodachi gli scivolò via dalle mani e lui cadde in ginocchio, premendosi le dita sul volto con tale ferocia da strapparsi via la carne, mentre urla di disperazione gli laceravano il cuore:

«NO, NON È VERO! NON POSSO AVERLO FATTO!».

«Seiji…».

«Seiji, basta, stai calmo…».

«Guardaci…».

«RYO! RYO!».

«Sono qui… Seiji… sono qui…».

Due mani intorno ai suoi polsi lo costrinsero, delicate ma ferme, ad abbassare le proprie, poi fu un lampo di luce, dapprima accecante, gli occhi misero a fuoco un volto davanti al suo che, piano piano, si delineò in mezzo al bagliore, un volto bellissimo, tra i capelli neri e incolti, due occhi blu e vivi… meravigliosamente vivi nonostante la loro evidente paura:

«Sono qui Seiji e sto bene… guardami».

L’incubo divenne bellissimo sogno, le mani di Ryo condussero le sue al volto abbronzato del nakama, Ryo le fece posare sulle proprie guance:

«Guardami…».

Seiji deglutì, la testa girava, aveva freddo e caldo insieme, sudava, ma intorno le tenebre non c’erano più.

C’era solo tanta luce e c’erano quattro visi, intorno a quello di Ryo, quattro paia di occhi concentrati su di lui, quattro paia di occhi pieni d’amore…

Per lui…

«La febbre sta scendendo» gli giunse la voce di Shin, «ha anche l’espressione più lucida… Seiji… Seiji, mi senti?».

Deglutì, la gola gli faceva male e, quando rispose, la voce uscì flebile, sottile, non la riconobbe neanche come sua:

«Vi… vi sento…».

Realtà e sogno si confondevano, ma era la dimensione reale a prendere sempre più consistenza, mentre i visi preoccupati si distendevano in labbra sorridenti e i tocchi di tante mani rendevano il suo ritorno dall’incubo morbido, piacevole… mani alle quali si sarebbe affidato senza alcuna esitazione, ad esse avrebbe affidato la propria vita e la propria anima.

«Il peggio è passato ragazzi» il sospiro di Shin, la sua voce commossa, la sua bellissima voce, la sua carezza sul viso. «Ora riposa Seiji… dormi… al tuo risveglio noi saremo qui».

Non gli andava di dormire, una parte di lui temeva che l’incubo sarebbe tornato, che di nuovo le loro grida di dolore avrebbero lacerato il suo spirito, che di nuovo le sue mani, la sua nodachi, avrebbe colpito a morte uno di loro, che un nakama, ancora, gli dicesse quella cosa terribile:

_«Il tuo ruolo di samurai è più importante dell’amore per noi»._

Mentre gli occhi erano sul punto di chiudersi, li spalancò di colpo, cercò di tirarsi su, ma le braccia di Shin glielo impedirono.

«Non è vero!» esclamò.

«Seiji…» mormorò il guerriero dell’acqua, accarezzandogli una guancia, «cosa non è vero?».

«Io vi amo… più… più di ogni altra cosa…».

Forse solo la febbre riusciva a renderlo così aperto, azzerava a tal punto ogni sua inibizione e, in quel momento, la ringraziò: dovevano saperlo, era necessario che lo sapessero.

Quattro sguardi stupiti gli risposero, ma fu Ryo a parlare, stringendogli forte la mano:

«Lo sappiamo, baka-Seiji… eccome se lo sappiamo».

Bastava così: finalmente i suoi lineamenti si distesero, le sue labbra sorrisero e i suoi occhi si chiusero nel sonno ristoratore di cui aveva bisogno.


End file.
